


The Fleet Icons

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: There was a small, glittering bell on a blue ribbon around her neck, and the hair was the purposefully short and messy style favoured by Starbuck.A dark, sexual unofficial sequel to The Fleet Mascot.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Kudos: 22





	The Fleet Icons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fleet Mascot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034669) by [nonky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky). 

Galen wasn't shocked to hear a scrap of a word from his small private workroom off the flight deck. Pilots used it for conversations fairly often, and he didn't mind as long as they left when he needed the space. He had caught more than a few couples in there, and once been part of a couple secretly coming together when circumstances allowed. 

He wasn't judging. He wasn't going to let people turn his office into a make-out spot, but he would be nice about it. Generally he didn't report anyone for fraternization. Most of them didn't form long relationships, and everyone on board needed some human contact. 

But as he walked toward the hatch, he heard a woman clearly say "No!" It was quiet and urgent, a shout at whisper volume. It was one thing to have a private moment and another to be cornered unwillingly. He grabbed a large wrench from a cart as he passed, making his steps quieter if he needed to physically step in. He had combat training in basic, but he'd seen some of his fellow soldiers fight. Surprise might be necessary to keep it a quick, bloodless confrontation. 

He saw the scene in broad, adrenaline spiked forms and it was damning. There was a woman stripped and splayed across his work bench, whimpering frantic denials. Her arms were pinned together on the left side of her body, and a dark-haired man stood over her, his clothed body wedged between her knees as he held her wrists. His other hand was over her throat, in a hold that was unclear. They were angled diagonally from the door, and Galen could see more of the man than the woman. The nudity was shocking, and he bit back the urge to yell for help. 

This woman didn't need the whole of the flight deck running in when he could move carefully closer and intervene. He watched the hand on her neck move up to a brushing stroke along the side of her face and into her blonde hair to cup the back of her head. 

There was a small, glittering bell on a blue ribbon around her neck, and the hair was the purposefully short and messy style favoured by Starbuck. Galen felt his mouth drop open. 

The man above her, the only man who had any hope of topping her chaos, was Lee Adama. As much as it had jarred him before, reality didn't allow for this to be a one-sided encounter. Galen gave a silent inching ingress, but his instincts were rushing with details. 

Kara's clothes were folded neatly on his chair, Lee's jacket draped over the back of it. She would fight with the CAG over the name of the ship when the mood struck her to be difficult, but she wasn't fighting. Her body arched and strained. There was nothing stopping her from bending her legs and kicking at Lee's lower body. Her arms weren't flexing to get free. It didn't look like an assault, knowing both of their skills in combat. They were much more equal than this.

He wasn't sure though, and Galen froze as her voice croaked out a pleading, sharp note of protest. Her hips twisted with another sound, and Lee's profile was all angles and clenched jaw as he took in her features. The look on the other man's face could only be terror. Kara's eyes were tightly shut, as if she was racked with pain. It might be, but then Lee took both hands off her and the protest was the same whisper-yell "No!"

She reached up, and he caught her hands. "Did you try to sacrifice yourself, Kara," he said grimly. His tone was so full of condemnation it was pinched on the rise of the question.

"I had to get the Raider before it jumped." Her answer was sobbed, the moment some kind of caustic argument taking the act of love. 

"You were going to ram it, even after I ordered you to move aside." 

The flight crew didn't have a Dradis to watch, but Lee had been in CIC. When he'd ordered Kara to stand down, she'd argued they couldn't afford even one scout to make it back with their location. It was a brave, selfless act, if not for the way it had obviously robbed Lee of his sanity.

"I didn't have the shot, and there was no time," she pleaded.

"Someone else had the shot, or you'd be dead. You don't get to do that to me."

"I didn't mean to -" He cut off her weak answer.

Lee brought her hand up and slapped it on his chest. "This is your heart, in here. So I know I have to live. This heart," he said gruffly, putting their joined hands between Kara's breasts, "-it's mine, and you nearly stopped it today. You nearly killed us both."

"No, I wouldn't-"

"You tried to kill me." He pressed their fists on her, hard enough the outline of individual knuckles formed in the taut skin. 

"Lee." She obviously was too far gone into the intensity of his havoc to break the stalemate with something to calm him. It had probably turned sexual as her best attempt, and escalated. 

There should have been more words, but pilots as preternaturally gifted seemed to do without them. The interrogation ended with a swift jerk of Kara's body upright into Lee's chest. He hadn't been inside her before, because her wavering cry made the moment of penetration clear. Lee was still in tanks with his pants slumped around his ass, though his desperate grasp was naked in its own way.

Grimacing, Galen wondered if he needed to stop them before the brutal emotions made for a violent joining. He braced as they moved for the first time, Kara's arms going around her lover and her ankles crossing. He held his breath with the voltaic anticipation. 

"Kara, baby." Lee said it with the inflection of prayer, and moved in her so delicately their soft kiss wasn't disturbed. Every sign they might shred one another lulled into a crushing stillness that might be enough to stop time.

Galen had no idea just watching a frak could be so rending. The gentleness was almost painful to watch, seeing the way Lee controlled every drive of his hips. Kara's hand had to be clawing hard enough to scalp him, but he wouldn't speed up or gain momentum. He was keeping the pace of it to his partner's low, rolling plunges. Kara had no leverage, her hips balanced in Lee's grip. His lips danced over her temple and ear, every contact a grief-stricken realization she wouldn't last forever. 

Watching Lee hold his world in his hands and lustfully try to ward off death made it clear Kara had never been at risk. That man would feel her pain as acutely, or perhaps in place of his own. Her shivering yearning was dwarfed by Lee's implacable orbit in the private universe of her hips. His eyes never wavered from her face, staring into her like he could see the future played out in Kara's expressions glossing from harrowing to blighted with rapture.

His retreat was all he could think to do. It seemed wrong to halt them, like waking sleepwalkers on a cliff's edge. Galen had to hope they found the reassurance they needed in the pleasure driving the smooth revolutions of female pervasiveness over male incisiveness. 

Starbuck's loss would have killed Apollo, and if their gods started dying Galen didn't see any future for anyone.


End file.
